minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MystiTrainer/Fallen: Season 1: Episode 1
'Fallen: An MCSM Wiki Adventure' Season 1: Episode 1 "Are you sure that's the place, Myst?" A girl with wavy brown hair and a fluffy pink jacket pulled herself up the slope. A rising tower could be seen in the distance. Another person, a boy with a green, ragged hoodie and a bow strapped to his back nodded excitedly. "Of course. Did you think I would be lying? Nah, of course you didn't. Right?!? Right?!?" Myst seemed deranged as he hunkered up the dirt blocks and sent small rocks clattering down the mount. Order rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah Myst." They both pulled themselves up the final slope. They had been scaling the mountain for hours, and they had finally reached the top. Myst's hanging hood waved in the breeze, and Order slipped on her glasses to see the manor better. "So that's it. Wikian Fort. What we've been waiting for." Myst breathed out the words, surveying the breathtaking castle in the setting sun. Order nodded, as awed as Myst himself. She put her glasses back in her pocket. "Okay, Myst. The sun's setting, and I think it's time to..." Order was interrupted by the groaning of a zombie emerging from behind a nearby tree. Myst whipped out his bow as Order wielded her iron sword. Myst backed off and pulled his bowstring back, letting loose a double arrow assault that nailed the zombie in the chest throwing it back to the tree. Order catapults herself towards it in a spin and slashes it open, causing it to die and disappear in a puff of smoke. They sighed a breath of relief and silently pulled out their beds, a white one for Order and a cyan one for Myst. They laid them down one block apart for maximum defense, and laid down to take a well deserved rest. The next morning, the two friends rose with the sun. They walked up to the edge and saw the manor, but what they saw almost gave them a heart attack. Hundreds of soldiers were spilling into a hole in the main wall, and the clashing of swords clattered from below. Iron met gold. Diamond met diamond. It was a true battle. "We need to get down there!" Order yelled, Myst being pulled out of his scared trance. He wasn't good with these type of things. He nodded, seeming uneasy. "But we'll never get there in time!" He reluctantly looked over the edge to see a small pond teeming with fish. Order also walked towards the edge, narrowing her eyes at the pond. Myst shot a glance at her. "Do you think we can make it?" He asked. She seemed undecided as she nodded. Myst clamped his eyes closed as he felt himself get closer to the edge. He waited for Order's command as she edged towards the slope. "JUMP!" She shouted, and Myst propelled himself up into the air, forcing his eyes open. He was plummeting down towards the water, Order beside him as she tried frantically to put on her glasses. Myst stares down at the pond, knowing that the end was near. Myst felt his body slammed down onto a seemingly burning patch of water. The water flowed into his eyes as he saw a blurry image of Order swimming up to the surface. He blubbered something to her and paddled upwards, hanging on for dear life. As his face got hit by the cold breeze of morning air, he knew he was safe. He coughed up some water as he and Order paddled up towards the green grass. "That. Was. Terrifying." Order stuttered, Myst to shocked to even utter a word. Order cleaned her glasses of the water droplets, and looked on towards the castle, only thirty or so blocks away. Myst pulled his bow off the strap. "Let's go." He bolted towards the manor, his legs looking like a blur of activity. Order was close behind, racing with Myst towards the soon-to-be raided fort. Myst raced at his top speed towards the main wall, but Order was taking a different route. She swiveled towards the right wall, determined to be sneaky and go in without anybody noticing. "Where the heck are you going?" Myst called, Order screeching to a halt. She silently gestured towards the right wall, posing like a ninja to represent sneakiness. Myst nodded slowly and crept towards her swiftly, making large strides so that nobody would hear the scrunch of the grass. The two stayed close to the wall as they crept into the busted structure of the right wall, hearing the fight going on from the front. As they approached the blasted inside, they saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes and a navy blue sweater being hounded by two guards. Order and Myst recognized him almost too well. "Domitron?" END OF EPISODE 1 How did you like Episode 1? It was really good! It was okay. It was meh. I didn't like it at all. Category:Blog posts